There is a known solid-state imaging device comprising: a semiconductor substrate having a first principal surface and a second principal surface opposed to each other and provided with a plurality of photosensitive regions on the first principal surface side; and an insulating film having a third principal surface and a fourth principal surface opposed to each other and arranged on the semiconductor substrate so that the third principal surface is opposed to the first principal surface (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). In the solid-state imaging device described in Patent Literature 1, the first principal surface of the semiconductor substrate has an uneven surface in a region corresponding to the photosensitive regions and the third principal surface of the insulating film has an uneven surface corresponding to the uneven surface of the first principal surface, in a region corresponding to the photosensitive regions.